I'm gonna die, aren't I?
by lyra13x7
Summary: about a half-sane girl with no Knowledge of naruto waking up in the akasuki base. one of my first storys, probably sucks. though i think its okay. sorry for sucking at summarys. and the rating jump was cause i swore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i just wrote this up cuz i was bord and though someone might like it, if anyone wants to know what happens next tell me and i'll try to focus on getting more of this done rather then just writing when ever i feel inspired too. witch isn't oftin. also be as mean as you think nesasary when revewing, but say what pissed ya off to the point of insulting me as a person plz! or i'll never be able to fix it.**

"_sigh_ now what? how should I know, I'm just as confused as you!" I mumble to myself, "ah, but are you? stop questioning me, I say to my self, I should really stop talking. starting now... _sigh._" I look around again, seeing nothing _sigh_. _'honestly what were you expecting! the walls aren't gonna change if you don't start walking!' _"but even if I did I'd never find my way out, all these walls look the same," I counter, but its too late as I'm already walking. _'its better to die looking for a way out then to sit there and die.' _

"point made" I agree. then I came to a fork in the tunnel, a multi-tunnel fork that gave me 7 possible exits. "goddamn it!" I mutter as I walk towards the middle of the room and close my eyes while raising a limp hand to point.

"one by one we bite the dusk,

kick the bucket,

begin to rust,

give up your goast when your numbers up,

we all fall down.

"ashes to ashes,

bones to paste,

you'll wither away in your resting place,

eternity in a wooden case,

we all fall down." I sing softly to myself as I spin slowly, stopping as the song finishes and opening my eyes to see a man standing in front of me with a knife.

I blinked, then I registered what was happening and calculated my chance of survival. _'crap!' _"hello," I say soundly, with a bow of my head. "sorry for intruding, but I'm not entirely sure how I got here."

"come" he answer's pointing with the knife, that which I might add was oddly shaped, "that way."

"certainly" I say as I pass him and enter the tunnel he gestured to. he follows from behind, though I can still see him from the corner of my eye. he's close behind me, and he still has the knife.

"you can put that away, I'm not stupid enough to run. I can understand my situation." I say without looking at him, "though I can understand if you don't trust that."

He stops, and I can feel his eye's on me, "what understanding do you have?"

"I understand that I'm not suppose to be here, and that I'm likely to die soon." I say, turning to face him "I also know that I need not fear you."

"why do you think I will not kill you? if you are certain of your death here then why do you trust me?" he questions, cocking his head.

"I never said I trusted you, nor did I say that I thought you would refrain from killing me. just that I need not fear you, and I don't." I said calmly, with a strait face, "I can feel it."

the corner of his lip twitches up, it only lasts for a fraction of a second, but it was a small smile. and though he tried to keep his amusement from his face, I could see a new warmth on his face. "your insane." he say's as he starts to walk forward again.

"its better to be insane, then normal," I reply, as I sprint to catch up with him, "at least where I come from. I've learned to listen to my gut, as its more reliable then anything else in this world. besides reality is nothing more then the sum of what you believe to be true, the insane just have more truths they can sum up then the normal people do."

"do you listen to yourself when you talk?" he asks.

"I drift in and out, but that doesn't make my words any less true."

"and what if I could prove you and your truths wrong?"

"then your truths differ from mine, we are both right though as there is no 'one truth.' everyone involved in a situation will carry there own version of the 'truth' and as long as they're being true to themselves, there speaking the truth," I recite, "wow I've said 'truth' allot in the last 5 minutes, I should look for some synonyms. or is it antonyms? hmmm!"

"what?" he asks.

"a different word that mean's 'truth." I say,

"facts," he suggests, I nod.

"legit." I retort.

"actuality."

"real."

"honest."

"fine you win," I say in defeat.

he grabs my arm in response, and dragged me towards a door. "get in." he say's, and with that the little bit of warmth he had been emanating when we were talking was gone.

relising that I could not gain his friendship, and that our temporary truce was now gone. I chose not to answer, other then a simple nod of the head as I opened the door to meet my fate.

"leader, I've found this girl wandering the base. She say's she doesn't know how she got here and doesn't seem to recognize who we are," the man who found me declares to a shadowy figure near the center of the room.

"understood. Itachi, you may leave." the figure replies.

"yes leader" the man-itachi- answers as he leaves.

"so," I ask, "are you going to have me killed?"


	2. Chapter 2

"_leader, I've found this girl wandering the base. She say's she doesn't know how she got here and doesn't seem to recognize who we are," the man who found me declares to a shadowy figure near the center of the room._

"_understood. Itachi, you may leave." the figure replies._

"_yes leader" the man-itachi- answers as he leaves. _

"_so," I ask, "are you going to have me killed?"_

**end recap**

"yes, but first how did you enter here?" the shadowy figure asks.

"I'm not sure, leader?" I pause to look for any change in poster or expression that could relay annoyance, not that I could see him well enough to be sure I had not angered him by calling him such. "I was in my room when I fell asleep, when I woke I was here. sorry for inconveniencing you" I say, bowing my head and waiting for death. but death did not come, I raised my head.

"didn't you say you were to kill me? I have no information to offer you, why do you still allow me breath?"

"why do you want to die?" he counters.

"I don't, I've just come to terms with the inevitable" I reply, "if you were seriously trying to kill me, there would be nothing I could do. I'm a small weak girl with no fighting ability, you however seem well versed in the art of death. why do you still allow me to waste your time?" my eyebrows crinkled in thought, "unless, you think I do know how I got here, and am just unwilling to tell you. I assure you this isn't the case, if I knew and didn't want to tell you I would simply keep my mouth shut. then again I can understand your not trusting my word... do you mean to try to torture it out of me?" I ask turning to him, only to see him look at me in open-mouthed shock. I blushed, "what, can't a girl think out loud? sorry I'm so slow."

the man-leader-closed his mouth and started to speak "who are you?"

"I'm amaya," I say with a bow, "who are you?"

"my name does not matter to you, call me leader. I will allow you to live, for now. until I discover how you came here."

"you have my gratitude, leader." I say with another bow. "what would you have me do, in return for my life?"

"hmm? aid in the upkeep of the base would be fine."

"yes leader. do you still require something of me here? I would like to start my work."

"you may leave. konan will show you to the kitchen and the broom cupboard. you may pick an empty room to sleep in close to there. and try not to anger the others. I will not protect you, should you cause any problems."

"yes, leader." I say, bowing yet again as I exit the room. along with a blue haired girl,-whom I assumed to be konan- she didn't say anything on her way though the tunnel maze, and I didn't try to talk to her.

"this is it," she announces as she turns on a light in the dusty kitchen. "the broom's and mops and such are over in the closet there." she pointed, "be sure to make yourself useful."

"certainly, thanks for the tour." I answer with a bow.

"you're a strange girl," konan muses, as she turns away from me to leave.

"I've been told," I reply as I watch her go. "_sigh,_ now to get to work."

I meander over to the broom closet grabbing a mop and bucket, the floor was a good a place to start as any. _"so, were there bitch now?"_ I thought to myself as I filled the bucket with water.

"do you have any better idea's? you know, a non-suicidal idea?"

_'well, we could-' _"that tone is the same you use whenever you tell me to do something stupid!" I scold immediately, and out loud, then again I had probably said everything out loud! "I say to myself? I should probably shut up now and get back to work!"

"you probably should, un." a man's voice replies, chuckling. I turned with wide eye's to see a tall blond blue eyed man watching me, clearly amused. "umm, hello?"

he barked out a laugh and smirked at me, "hi cutie, I'm deidara un. how'd you get here?"

"I woke up," I answer turning from him, grabbing my mop and continuing my scrubbing of the floor.

"but how did you get here? who brought you?" he questions, sounding annoyed with my answer. _'well isn't SOMEONE a little moody.'_

"when I when to bed yesterday, I was in my own home. I woke up somewhere in here, in the tunnels. I started wandering around aimlessly, then I ran into someone, itachi I believe he was called. he brought me to leader and leader told me I could live if I was useful and caused no problems. so unless there's something you require of me that would have something to do with the bases up-keep, I ask you to leave me to my work. I wouldn't want to die until I've done something to repay him for allowing me to live this long." I answer, mopping as I explained. then I turned my head slightly, "you've wasted enough of your time on me, no? don't you have something better to do then talk to a dead girl?"

"and if I don't?" he muttered with a smirk, "and don't be so melodramatic, your not dead yet, un" he say's, coming closer to me with each step till he was right in front of me. _'is.. Is he hitting on me?' _I thought to myself, incredulous. then he put his hands on waist. "I think he is." I mutter to myself, stunned.

" 'I think he is' what?" he whispers in my ear, and for the first time since deidara invaded my personal space, I moved. well shivered, but still it brought me out of my stunned state enough to try and back away, not that deidara let me get very far.

" 'I think he is' what?" he asked again, pushing me against him.

"SEMPAI! SEMPAI! LOOK WHAT TOBI FOUND! ISN'T IT PREATY?" a very loud and childish voice booms', glomping deidara, and knocking me down in the process.

"I cant breath!" I managed to mutter, as the two men were crushing my lungs.

"TOBI IS SORRY!" the childish voice from a moment ago cries out, and I suddenly found myself from the ground on my feet in less then a second, staring into a orange swirly mask. "is girl-Chan okay?" he asks, sounding genuinely concerned, I felt my gut twinge.

"I'm fine, tobi. what did you find that was pretty?" I say, doing my best to keep my discomfort from my face.

"a gem! a pretty sparkly gem!" tobi says, holding up a stone.

"TOBI THATS A FUCKING ROCK!" deidara bellows from his spot on the ground.

"say's you, it could be worth a fortune to someone else." I mutter back "tobi was a good boy for bringing this back to the base." I say, patting his head like I would a dog.

tobi gasped, "DID YOU HEAR THAT SENPAI! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" tobi screams at deidara, shaking him violently.

"get the hell off me." he screams back, thoughing a small clay spider at him and jumping back. "KATSU!"

the clay spider then exploded, "WAHH! DEIDARA'S BEING MEAN TO TOBI!" tobi screams running from the room with deidara chasing him, screaming threat's, and 'katsu.' the sound of explosions' always following.

"damn, people 'round here are even less sane then I am." I mutter, a fly buzzed in agreement.

**A/N: im sorry if this kinda sucks, but I hope you like it, and im sorry dei is acting so… OOC but, I thought he IS a teen, isn't he? And there aren't any girls at the base 'cept for konan… also it's waaay to late and I really need to be getting to bed!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_sigh, _finally, its clean." I mutter as I look over my work. the floor was shiny, the dishes washed and put away, and the counters clean. I know that doesn't sound all that impressive, but you should have seen the place before. it took _hours _to get the blood off the floor. and you couldn't see the counter under all the dirty dishes. I spent a few more moments, admiring my work.

"now what?" _'I think we should get some sleep!' _'hn, leader said we could choose an empty room near here.' _'SLEEP! SLEEP! SLEEP!,' _

"you wanna come?" I ask a fly, whom had refused to leave me alone. he fly's over to me, landing on my head. I laughed, "I take that as a yes. I should probably name you if you intend to follow me so" I mutter as I look down the hall the kitchen connects to. normally I would just wander until I found a place to sleep, but I'm going to need to remember my way back. and I don't want to pick a room right next to the kitchen, that would make too much sense.

_'yes, you do pride yourself on your patterns that people never notice, how about this? "two wrongs don't make a right..." '_ "but three lefts do!" I finish with a smile, "I need to name you too, hmmm... how about 'lynelle'? I could call ya lynny for short!" _"absolutely horrible!" _"shut it lynny! no one loves you! your adopted! and I'm talking out loud aren't I?"

"no shit! ya stupid bitch! what the hell are you doing wandering the base, anyway?" a man answers.

"huh?" I snap, eyes darting wildly to find the source of my disturbance. not that it took long as he was right in front of me. He had silver slicked-back hair and purple eyes, "when you get there?"

"I've been standing here a good fifteen minutes! you dumb bitch! seriously! pay a little more attention" he grumbles knocking a fist to my head, "now get the fuck outta my way! I'm hungry, damn it!"

"sorry to inconvenience you," I say, eyes on the ground, turning so I'm still in the doorway but not blocking it. "and I'm working on my A.D.D, but I make no promises'."

the man whistles, "damn, this place is sparkling! did you do this?"

"yes. leader told me to aid in the upkeep of the base." I reply from the doorway, glancing at him.

"is that so?" he says, sitting down and putting his feet up on the table "then get to making me a sandwich, bitch!"

"well aren't you a sexist ass!" I grumble, getting out the bread, "how do you ever get laid if you talk to girls like that?"

"laid?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"sex! how do you ever get woman to have sex with you if you talk to them like that!" I explain, rolling my eye's "and rapes don't count!"

his eyes widen at that, "well aren't you vulgar for such a small girl, and who ever said I was trying to fuck you? I just want my god damned sandwich!"

"no! that is not what I meant! I was simply suggesting that you should at lest attempt to be less of an unlikable bastard to random strangers. then again I don't really care and I would rather be sworn to continually, then spoken to reasonably." I say, handing him his sandwich. "though I note you have effectively evaded my question, which leaves me to believe that you are ether a virgin or a rapist. and as I don't think rape counts, as it is more like cheating then anything. I'm going to assume your a virgin!"

he laughs, "you know what kid, I like you. you make me sandwiches, and your funny to talk to!"

"yes, lynny always said I was good with people. though I highly disagree!" _'stop calling me lynny! Damn you!' _"and now, if your done with me I'd like to leave, leader said I was to choose a room when I was done with my chores for the day"

"get the hell out then bitch" he said, though the smile on his face ruined the insult.

"of course," I say. bowing my head slightly in his direction, then turning to leave. going left down the hall, or I would be if I hadn't walked into someone's chest. "ek!" I cried out, jumping back, an apology on my tongue, when I noticed that the man I had walked into was blue. I blinked once, twice, and when I saw he was still there I tilted my head to the side-as I often do when confused- and I stared at him, willing someone to explain this to me with out me having to ask. he just stared back, glaring at me in a 'do you have a problem with me. bitch!' kind of way. Fine! I'll ask!

"are you a mermaid?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the silver haired man cries, laughing. causing me to break the eye contact me and the blue man had been holding to look at him, half done his sandwich and leaning against the door frame, smirking. "kid you just made my day!" he exclaims, ruffling my hair. then he looks up to the blue man and laughs again. causing me to freeze, 'I just fucked up big time didn't I?' I think to myself as I looked to the blue mans face, though he didn't look as pissed as I thought he would be more completely and utterly stunned with a hint of a 'are you fucking retarded?' look to his face.

'were fucked aren't we lynny?' _'not necessarily-and stop calling me that! as the saying goes "when in doubt, hug it out!" so get at it!' _'fine, but if this back fires and we both die its your fault!' I think at myself as I hugged the blue man, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude! I was just curious!" I mumbled into his chest, then I jumped back and extended a hand. "so think you can forgive me?" I ask, tilting my head again.

he blinked "umm okay?"

"yay! I don't like it when people are mad at me!" I announced. "bye now!" I cheered skipping around them to the end of the hall.

"who in all the hells was that?" I herd the blue man ask.

"Amaya!" I yell, laughing as I turn the corner.

**A/N: I would like to sincerely apologize to pink hell, kibi tosame, and everyone else who read my story for not updating for such a long time. and I would like to say to the person whom reviewed anonymously that a)I'm going to call you... astaroth! and b) thanks for taking the time to help me improve my story! **


	4. Chapter 4

I really love that time between sleeping and awake, when your not asleep enough to dream yet not awake enough to think. I could spend hours in this in-between, floating aimlessly though my mind, if not for the fly buzzing around my face. "go away..'tupid fly!" I grunt turning on my side and falling off the bed. I manage to look around at my surroundings stupidly for all of ten seconds before the door was rudely slammed open.

"what happened?" questions a ginger with shaggy hair, holding one of the strange knives itachi had.

"nothing." I state simply, though the ginger doesn't seem to really care one way or another. "why?"

"you screamed quite loudly," he replies evenly. "at lest I assume it was you."

"oh.. yeay, I kindda fell off the bed, sorry if I woke you." I say softly, one hand scratching the back of my neck. he simply nodded in acceptance of my apology and turned to leave.

"wait!" I called, his halted form was the only reply I received, and I assume it meant I was to keep talking. "I was told to help with house work in the base, I cleaned the kitchen yesterday, do you know what room I should clean next? and if you do could you tell me how to get there?"

"across the hall from the kitchen is a spare room with a TV, members often go there when they don't have any missions because of this, considering this is the closes TV to the kitchen. members fight allot and as such the place is usually in shambles. you could start there for today." ginger supplies.

"thank you very much!" I say, bowing. he said nothing as he left. _"wow, he's even less talkative then daki..." _I mutter, trailing off as I fall into a half sleep- half awake daze. until a fly buzzed me out of it. "you know, your really starting to annoy me," I grumble as I walk down to the kitchen and grab my trusty mop. "so now I just go across hall and... hello!" I greet as I walk into the room, mermaid man and itachi were sitting on the couch immersed in conversation, a conversation I was probably not meant to hear, so I figured declaring my presence was the best way to go. I changed my mind, however when the merman glared over at me. "sorry if I'm intruding but I was told to clean and clean I shall," I said, accentuate my point by dunking my mop in my bucket.

"leader has aloud you life?" itachi questioned, raising a brow.

"till he can figure out how I managed to get here at lest." I respond, focused on the work at hand.

"why doesn't leader just torture it out of her" the merman murmured to itachi, whom merely 'hnn'ed his agreement.

"don't ask me, I don't get it ether! hell I was the one that suggested torturing me." I replied, "he said to clean the base till he figured it out"

"you suggested torturing yourself?" itachi asked, staring at me impassively.

"yeay, I'm not that smart." I say scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

merman laughed loudly. "you don't say!"

'MEANIE!' I thought, glaring over at him and scrunching up my noise in dis-taste. "meh!" I screeched, sticking out my tongue at him. he laughed harder. and I stared at him, wide eyed until he was creped out enough to stop laughing and stared back. we stared at each other a good 5 minutes before itachi "hnned" and turned away from us to the TV.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT ME!" I yelled accusingly, pointing at him.

" 'CAUSE YOU WERE STARING AT ME! YOU FREAK!" he yelled back, indigent.

I crossed my arms, "nu 'uh, you were staring at me!" I said, as if that actually closed the argument. I could see his eyebrow twitch as he glared me down and I smiled innocently at him.

"Kisame, calm down. girl, stop annoying Kisame. you have work to do, do you not?" itachi drawled, obviously annoyed with our bickering

"yes sir!" I yelled saluting and grabbing my mop from off the wall, then I realized something.

"your names Kisame!" I yelled pointing at merman.

"uh...yeay." he replied looking at my like I was mentally unstable. causing me to break out into a pedo grin.

"hiya Kisame! I'm Amaya!" I say holding out a hand to shake.

"o…kay?" Kisame replied staring at my hand like it might bite him. I laughed at the thought. Pulling my hand back.

"Will you tell me what you are yet?" I questioned, tilting my head.

He smirked, "no, I'll make you suffer the wrath of your curiosity" he stated.

"nooooooooooo! Anything but that! I beg of you!" I screamed, falling to my knee's and begging the man.

"hey! Stop sniveling on my sandals! Damn you!" he growled lifting his feet off the ground.

"then tell me!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feat and looking him directly in the eye. "are you a human, or some kind of giant talking fish! Or the offspring of a giant talking fish and a human maybe?"

"IM HUMAN!" he yelled back. "well thank god we have that settled!" I announced relived beyond words, "now I can finally get back to work!"

**A/N: I feel I have messed up Kisame's character… but its late and I feel bad enough for neglecting to write this till now… sorry it took so long, though it didn't take half as long as the last one did… I think.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Amaya! ether stop bothering Kisame, or clean somewhere else!" Itachi ground out.

_"I see someone doesn't appreciate 'the song that never ends!'"_ Lynny muttered looking at him. _'and stop calling me that!' _"fine! I'll just go then!" I mutter grabbing my trusty mop and bucket out to the hall, and just outside the door I stopped as an idea struck. "this is the song that never ends! it just goes on and on my friends! some people-"

"AMAYA!" Kisame screamed, throwing a couch cushion at me.

"EKK!" I screeched, "KISAME! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! THE COUCH IS PROBABLE COVERED IN AIDS!"

"the couch is covered in what now, kid?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. turning my head I saw the man from yesterday with the silver slicked back hair, with an annoyed looking man who's face was covered by a mask.

"I'm going to assume that you want another sandwich?" I ask, he nods.

"good guess, you stupid bitch"

"hmm" I hum in response, walking into the kitchen and getting out some bread. "so am a making two sandwiches or are you not hungry?" I say looking to the man in the mask. he blatantly ignored me, and instead turned to the man with silver hair, "we should leave for our mission, your wasting my time!" he growled.

_"I take that as a no" _'now to find something edible to but on bread' I thought, grabbing the rest of the bread and turning to put it in the bread box. then I noticed the creepy man with the bandana staring at me. "what? is there something on my face?"

"do you always talk to your self?"

_"Oh fuck!" _I lowered my head, and put the bread away as I answered, carefully "yes though I usually try to contain my conversations to my thoughts, I can see that said ability is failing me though," I looked up at him, wincing "may I as what I've said now?"

"the fuck happened to you bitch? you fucking bipolar or something?" the silver haired man asked, looking at me stunned.

I blinked and looked at him, somewhat surprised, "no, at lest not to my knowledge. why do you ask?"

"your completely fucking different from yesterday! yesterday, you were amusing damn it! now your talking like fucking Itachi!"

I blinked. "is that a bad thing?"

"YES YOU DAMNED DUMB ASS BITCH! GOD! I leave you alone for one day and Itachi already manages to brainwash you into a fucking boring ass stoic bastard! the fucking hell!" he shouted exasperated, "and after I finally found something entertaining to do when I was stuck at the base!"

"sorry to disappoint, here's your sandwich" I say as I hand it to him, still a little bewildered.

"come on Hidan, I let you screw around long enough. we have a mission." the creepy man stated, "now hurry up before I kill you"

"just you fucking try! I'm immortal! and don't get you panties in such a twist I'm coming" Hidan _'so THATS his name' _growled out following the other out of the room. "now what" I mused to myself.

"BZZZ" I looked over and saw the fly, it flew over to the discarded mop and the out the door and landed on the floor of the hallway.

"gosh, your a real nag aren't you?" I mutter cocking my head to the side.

**A/N: I know allot of you don't give a damn but my computer is fucked. the cord got all fucked so the laptop couldn't charge so I had to get a new one, which took awhile... I'm soo fucking sorry though! I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right away! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pain. I don't like this girls prensece, it reminds me of the kyuubi brat." a mans voice echoed, "she's been here only a few days and the men have allready started warming to her, there murduring, traderous, cold hearted bastereds and there staring to CARE for the GIRL!"

"don't over exagerate madarra, its not like you. they would not hesitate to kill her, she's just..." pain trailed off, smiling slightly-lost in thought for a moment, "amusing. there slight intrest in her will not effect there work for the organization."

"so you say," madarra grumbled "I still dont like it, the akasuki are my soldiers! they should care for nothing except the completion of the mission, and bettering themselves."

pain raised an eyebrow at that, "and what about deidara's art? or kakuzu's monny?"

madarra growled, "deidara's art is the death of my enemies, and kakuzu's monny is the profit death, this girl will cause them to care about a human life! I can't risk that happening! me and zetsu are to leave on a mision tomorrow, I want that damned girl dead by the time i get back!"

"I still think you are overeacting, but as you wish. she will be dead by the time you get back.

madarra didn't respond, simply turned and left. easly sliping into his idiotic persona again. pain sighed 'why am i so...aperehsive, at the thought of the girls death?' he mentaly questioned himself, and the memory of there conversation resufaced in his mind.

~~~memory~~~

_"i was in my room when i fell asleap, when i woke i was here. sorry for inconvenicing you" she said bowing her head, and i stared at her stunded. _

_'what in all the hells... did i not just say i was going to kill her? and she.. apologized to me for not being of use?' _

_she raised her head, confusion clear on her face. "didn't you say you were to kill me? i have no information to offer you, why do you still allow me breath?"_

_"why do you want to die?" I asked aloud, unable to hold my curiosity._

_"I don't, I''ve come to terms with the inevitable" she replyed easly, "if you were seriously trying to kill me, there would be nothing I could do. I'm a small weak girl with no fighting ability, you however seem well versed in the art of death. why do you still allow me to waste you time?"_

_'she... can't be serous can she? dose she really value her life so little that she won't fight for it at all?'_

_she gasped in relization, "unless, you think I do know how I got here, and am just unwilling to tell you. I assure you this isn't the case, if I knew and didn't want to tell you I would simply keep my mouth shut. then again I can understand your not trusting my word... do you mean to try to torture it out of me?" and all i could do was stare at her wide eyed, _

~~~end of memory~~~

I chuckeled at the thought, such a strange girl, and soon she will be gone. I felt my heart clench at the thought. i jerked up, eyes wide. 'mabby you were right after all madarra. we need to be rid of that girl, and soon.' my heart clenched again, 'not yet, it'll be a few days till madarra gets back.' though the thought did nothing to bring back my calm, 'why must i care?' i grabed at my hair in frustation 'why?'

~~~meanwhile~~~

"itachi?" I ask, looking at him.

"hmm" he hummed in response without looking at me.

"I have a bad feeling about something," I say, fiddling with the hem of my T-shirt.

"what does that even mean?" he asks, glancing at me.

"I don't know, but be careful, please." I plead, looking at him with my best puppy dog face.

He raised an eyebrow at that, "why do you care for the wellfare of your captors."

"because its my fault!" I declared.

He blinked, "what?"

"it's my fault that I'm 'captured' and It'll be my fault when I'm dead."

"your gonna have to give a better explanation then that girly!"

**A/N: Why hello dearies, as you can see i finaly got to the plot, it only took a good 6 chapters to get here. and in case anyones wondering, i am 'trying' (and probably failing) to make 'maya-chan... not marry-sue-ish, in that no one really... cares all that much if she were to die. she's sorta like a pet cat, you like it, but if it were to get run over by a car you'd be like "meh, stupid cat, next time were geting a dog" pein cares alittle, cause he's not bad, he's just trying to make peae in a fucked up way...**


	7. Chapter 7

"I want you, to know. that you've fallen through a hole in the sky." I smile to myself, mopping floors as I sing "the strangers walk immune, as you lose your sanity they touch your sole- " I stopped abruptly as someone lifts me up by my shoulders. half his face was white, half his face was black, he had yellow eyes and something resembling a Venus flytrap jutting out of his shoulders. "hello, I'm Amaya." I tilted my head, "what's your name?"

_'don't talk to it moron! run like hell' _

'your mean Lynny! has no one told you not to judge a book by its cover?'

_'and has no one told you? 'when in doubt, scream and shout'_

"meanie!" I pout. shaking my head I focus my attention back on the fly trap man. he doesn't seem to notice my laps in sanity, or at lest if he does he doesn't care. his face is blank.

"aren't you going to tell me?" I ask, looking at him pleadingly. he drops me, and as I have horrible reflexes, I fell flat on my face.

_"only you could fall so hard from such a short fall"_

'silence, nobody asked you!'

"Zetsu our name is Zetsu."

after I jumped at the sound of his voice-or voices?- I tried to stand up, "that's a nice name, Zetsu." then I fell.

" my eyes." I mumble as I try to grab on to something-anything- on the wall, try to will my legs to hold me a little longer. but my body is to heavy, and my limbs fall dead around me. then my eyes go black, and I see no more. I hear a low thrum, but its getting fainter and fainter. for a moment, nothing exists, not even me. the world is lost to nothingness. then, my senses rebound. I jerk as my limbs suddenly respond to me again, my eyes are still a little blurry, as they dart around to take in my surroundings. but there getting better.

"Amaya!" my eyes lock on to the person whom spoke, taking in there familiar appearance.

"Kisame, what's wrong?" I ask as I notice a strange light in his eyes.

"what happened? your chakra just-" Kisame screeched, looking like a madman, till a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"what just happened, exactly?" Itachi asks.

"the pain," I answer, "it starts to hurt when your around seven, it starts out in your bones, then when your older it goes for your brain."

"your brain?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"headaches, I feels like someone is drilling into your skull. and it causes little dizzy spells."

"so, that was a little dizzy spell? and its in you bloodline?" Itachi questioned, and I started to notice a certain air of nonchalance about him that seemed dangerous somehow.

"umm, yes. why what's it matter?"

"Kisame, take the girl to pain." he ordered, not even sparing a look in my direction.

"I'm going to die now aren't I? _sigh!_" then I looked to Kisame and Itachi, with a smile on my face. "alright, lets get this over with!"

its silent as we walk throughout the labyrinths of hallways to leaders door. and as we get there, I try to clear my mind of all thought. to erase my awareness of the world away. And to let my subconscious thoughts slowly ebb into my mind. Then-for but a moment- I completely understand myself. every emotion, every thought every memory, all combined into one. then I suddenly feel my arm being yanked, and my meditative state crashes as I stumble- both into reality, and into leaders room, office, place- "h-hello, sorry about whatever I did." I say, lowering my head as guilt gnawed at me."

"what happened?" leader asked looking to Itachi, ignoring me entirely. I wince 'whatever I did, it must of been bad!'

"I was looking for the girl- as you ordered- and her chakra suddenly spiked and then disappeared altogether. it happened so fast, I doubt anyone would have noticed unless they were focusing on her. when we found her she was convulsing on the ground and her eyes were black. I think she may have some kind of Kekkei Genkai, dōjutsu to be specific."

"umm, what's that?" I ask, tilting my head.

"it means your going to be more useful then you previously were." leader said monotonously. "Itachi, your new mission is to figure out what this Kekkei Genkai is, what it's capable of and how useful it is. also, teach the girl the basic's, nothing to fancy. as soon as you know the nature of the Kekkei Genkai you will report it to me immediately and I will give you further instructions. understood"

"yes, leader." Itachi then turned to me, "come" he ordered and turned away.

"ka~!" I exclaimed, skipping after Itachi. I followed in silence down the maze of hallways, grinning widely. 'I'm going to be useful!'

I bumped into Itachi's back as he stopped suddenly, and I was too zoned out to notice.

"offf, sorry Itachi!"

"hnn." he then opens a door, and I fallow him in. it's a simple room, nothing but four walls, a bed and the door. Itachi sits down on the bed and looks at me. "what do you know about chakra?" he asked. I sat on the ground in front of him.

"never herd of it." I swore I could hear him mumbling profanities.

A/N sorry I'm such a evil person as to make you all wait, to be honest your all to kind to me... if anyone is wondering about my chronic procrastinator, I just want to say that I see the little 60 days countdown on the last chapter I put up as a kind of deadline, and a chapter will 'usually' (always 'cept for now and I'm only off by a few days XP) be out before those 60 days run out at the latest. most of the time I get nervous around 20 days after I put the last chapter up, write it all out, then procrastinate editing for another 10 days... I'm an ass. but at lest I admit it! not that my story is that good anyway... like I said, your all to nice!  
>and to anyone who cares, I realize that I'm probably making 'maya a marry-sue, but it felt strange to have the Akatsuki keep her alive when she's completely useless, so I'm trying to make her just MOSTLY useless, but somewhat useful... bet no one can guess what her eyes do! HINT: think strange, and useless in most all situations.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"now, repeat to me what charka is." Itachi instructed.

"umm, you mix your body and your soul together in your celiac plexus, then you make symbols with your hands to turn it into stuff." I attempt.

"what's your celiac plexus?"

"I haven't the slightest idea WHAT it is, but I feel it should be somewhere around here." I say, pointing to my stomach.

"if you don't know what it is, how do you know where it is? or if it even relates to chakra?" Itachi questions, looking at me confused.

"it just feels like the right answer okay, leave me alone!" I snap, though I don't sound all that angry.

"alright, try."

I blinked, "try what?"

"try to build up some chakra, just talking about it isn't useful to leader" he said smirking. I winced, 'damn Itachi and his observant way's to the darkest pit's of hell for picking up on that!

'_it was painfully obvious. _

'damn!'

"umm, how?" I ask, Itachi sighed and got a look on his face that screamed 'damn this kid is dumb, I'll just explain again' "DONT!" I yelled, he looked at me with an eyebrow raised, silently questioning me. so I elaborated. "I got what chakra is! just, how do I 'build up' chakra?" I tilted my head, thinking about how to word my next question. "what does it feel like?"

his face reverted to its previous impassive state, though I think I could see the faintest hint of a smile in his eyes. "just try, you'll see"

I pouted, "fine!" I closed my eyes, and-like when I was awaiting judgment for god know what outside leaders room- I cleared my mind of all thought. erased my awareness of the world. only this time when my subconscious bubbled forward, I erased that too. till I was nothing, drifting through blackness. from within the dark I floated for what could have been months, years even. I could not tell. time was nothing here. then I saw it, a faint glow in the distance. I was not capable enough of thought to have wondered what it was. I guess I was just drawn to it like a moth is drawn to a flame, but the reason matters not. the closer I got the more I could sense my mind and body, but it wasn't as if they were fighting to disrupt my peace of mind, they were just... there. The closer I got the more defined the glow became, till it took the form of a campfire, with people huddled up to its warmth.

one was a girl with her head down cloaked in black from head to toe, she even wore a hood. all I could see of her were her pale white hands, drawn up around her knee's.

next to the woman in black was a girl with a big smile on her face, bright green eyes and blood red hair cascading down her shoulders. she was wearing a stark white halter top dress that went mid thigh, showing off tanned legs.

laying on the ground across from the fire from the two girls was a rustic red/brown wolf the size of a small horse, he growled into the dark.

"_she's here" _the girl in black said.

"really, I haven't seen her since she was an infant!" the ginger replied, looking around the sky wildly, till the girl in black spoke again.

_"she has yet to awaken, you must wait longer to see her, Carnelian"_

"your such a buzz kill Amber!" the ginger-Carnelian- grumbles, "don't you think so Jasper?" she asks turning to the wolf.

the wolf-Jasper- seemed to growl in reply, I wasn't really processing anything I saw or herd at the time, but looking back he was probably telling Carnelian to fuck off and let him sleep.

_"I never said she couldn't see us, just that we cant see her. don't worry though, the seal is weakening. she might even remember this when she comes to."_

"really?" Carnelian squeaked, jumping up from her seat "oh girly how I miss you!"

_"silence! you'll break her concentration!"_

"sorry" Carnelian replied meekly, heavily examining her bare feet.

_"I may be able to sense she's her, but I know not why. tell me Jasper, what dose she search for?"_

the wolf didn't speak, he simply raised his head and stared at Amber unwaveringly. and though he said nothing, I could almost guarantee that he said _"she's looking for her strength, Amber." _

Carnelian pouted. "why are you always polite to Amber, but not me!"

Jasper simply growled in return.

_"stop with your idiocy right now! the great lady whishes to test her power. we must unlock it for her." Amber_ snaps extending her hands. Jasper reacts first, putting his noise to one of Amber's palm's. Carnelian moved for Amber's hand not half a second after, and then- oh so hesitantly- reached out for Jasper. He rolled his eyes at that and swished his tail around to rest in her palm. then they all closed there eye's.

and just as it looked like they were about to say something else, I was thrown back into reality by a hand on my shoulder.

my eye's snap open, darting around as I take note of Itachi sitting in front of me, with an actual smile- not just a hint of one- on his face.

"so Amaya, how do you feel?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, _'who is he and what has he done to Itachi?'_ then my slow brain realized I did feel weird! I felt like my gut was twisting inside out, and my whole body felt tingly, like the pins and needles you feel when your arm falls asleep. I blinked.

"umm, strange."

"that's what it feels like to summon chakra, you may go back to your cleaning" he explained getting up.

"umm, ka? but I didn't do anything" I mutter, but Itachi heard anyway.

"most are trained to be able to manipulate there chakra from a very young age. Do you know why?" he asked, I shook my head. "because if it remains' dormant for too long, it becomes harder to summon, almost like your body locks most of it away. the chakra in your system is flowing at a faster rate and at higher volume then it previously was, you did that. its still not anywhere near useable, but we'll get over that soon. now finish your chores, were done for today!" he said as he walked out the room, and I followed.

'the hell did you do?' I think to myself as I follow after Itachi. 'how would I know if you don't, were the same person.'

'touché, but seriously. what do you remember doing?'

'_uhm, I zoned out more then normal, and... I don't know. I think there's more but, I don't remember!'_ I pout as all I manage to recall of my trance consist of flashes of color, and a sense of a shape slowly decaying into nothing 'it's sorrta like a dream, one where you remember enough to know something happened, but cant remember exactly what.'_'your falling behind, and Itachi doesn't seem likely to wait on you.'_"oh" I exclaim as I notice Itachi's about to turn a corner, out of my line of sight. "crap!" I mutter running to catch up. by the time I make it to the corner Itachi turned at he's nowhere in sight. "crap, must of turned another corner! wonder which path leads to the kitchen…" I wonder, _"oh well, you'll find it eventually!"_ "point made" I grumble back to myself as I walk towards the middle. I close my eyes and start to spin.

"Ring around the Rosie,

A Pocketful of Posies,

ashes, ashes

we all fall- EKK"

I shriek as I hear the whistle of something flying past my ear, I turn my head to see one of the strange little knives Itachi threatened me with on my first day here embedded in a door. I quickly go to retrieve it, holding it out after I pull it free. "thank you." I say as I notice that the door WAS the door to the kitchen. I herd a light chuckle and the rustle of clothes, then silence. _'he let you hear him, he's to sneaky to have accidentally made noise. it was his way of saying goodbye?'_'then this must be a gift,' I grip the knifes handle tighter, before slipping it into my boot."thank you" I whisper to myself, but somehow I know he herd me.

**A/N: sorry this is so late, had it written about 3 days after I had the last chapter written but held back on posting so I could get a head start on my next chapter... So I might be able to update somewhat regularly… then got grounded off the computer for some… illegal things…. **


End file.
